


Love in the 39th Century

by haiq_trash_queen



Series: Atsuhina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUs, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Angst, Anime, AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week, Atsumu Miya, Boys In Love, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe, angst with happy ending, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiq_trash_queen/pseuds/haiq_trash_queen
Summary: Atsumu Miya lives in the 30th century now. He was frozen after a freak accident at 20 along side his brother Osamu. Although he’s been in the 30th century for three years now he still notices much has changed from the “old” world. Yet one thing remains....Atsumu’s loneliness....It’s all fun and games until Osamu gets him a AI Cyborg as a joke....
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Atsumu Miya, Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Atsuhina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782742
Kudos: 25





	Love in the 39th Century

“I’m serious! I don’t know how the holograph card works” Atsumu groaned internally as he spoke. The store clerk looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

”Sir, you make the holo-card chip sync with the scanners Bluetooth”

”Chip? Bluetooth isn’t that for speakers?” Atsumu wanted to pull his hair out, instead he fished around his pocket and grabbed a bunch of crumples bills.

”Here, just take this”

The clerk counted the bills and handed him the bag and by handed, he motioned the little robots to elevate the bags to him. Grabbing them from metallic claws, Atsumu walked away.

* * *

”You seriously couldn’t pay with the holo-card? Did I not taught you that last week again?”

  
Atsumu groaned, “It’s not my fault! So much as fucken changed! I just doesn’t stick!”

Osamu scoffed, “Dude...we’ve been in the 30th century for almost 3 years now. I’ve adjusted well”, Osamu was quiet for a while then continued on, “I like it more than our old 20th century...”

Atsumu scoffed as he casted his brother a glare, “I don’t! First sports aren’t even that popular now everyone played volleyball through VR Sports...and the dating scene? If I have to VR Date one more time...”

  
”VR dating isn’t that bad...” Osamu muttered. 

“Well yeah if anyone is as awkward as _you_! I actually like having physical contact and hanging out with people in real life...whatever happened to seeing couples holding hands!”

”COVID-19 happened Atsumu...” Osamu grumbled, “Seriously, you need to start adjusting....like I’ve checked your VRLive, you haven’t socialized with anyone in like three wiilves”

”Weeks! What happened to _weeks!”_ Atsumu screamed as he threw his hands up in the air. 

As he walked to his room he could hear Osamu’s laugh echo through the steel interior of the house....

* * *

”Oi, wake up if not your going to make me late for work” Osamu lightly kicked the side of his twins side.

Atsumu groaned as his brown eyes opened and adjusted to the white lights, his room was a replica of what his old room was back in the 20th century with only some minor aditions of the 30th century...like a super cool volleyball simulator Osamu bought him for his 21st birthday. 

Wait...speaking of that...

  
”Happy birthday idiot” Osamu threw him some clothes, “Now get ready for work...”

  
Atsumu scoffed, “Well thank you beloved brother for the present. Also I don’t need to get dressed I’m not a Amazon Representative like you....I’m a VRTeach PE Teacher, I can just dress my avatar...”

Osamu shrugged as he left the room, “I was just reminding you so you wouldn’t be late, you know the AI Principal has been on your ass about it. Also your present will be a little late....I couldn't cash in on my Amazon + Fast Deliver bonus since i haven’t worked that much... It should be here by 3.” 

  
Atsumu put on the shirt as he peeked through the collar, his brother’s frame leaving the room, Atsumu stood and followed him to the door. 

As he sat down on the counter and ate some cereal he nodded, “Well if you hadn’t gone out with your girlfriend on a VirtualVacay then it could have been here sooner”

Atsumu poked out his tongue at his brother and Osamu snorted, “Yeah well you should really meant someone....maybe my gift will help with that.”

An with that he was gone, Atsumu groaned he was _so_ hoping his brother didn’t get him a Sex Bot, those were..... ** _yikes._**

* * *

”Up, down, okay! Hey Bradly I see that form, straighten up!”

Teaching volleyball practice wasn’t the same, Atsumu knew that his students in real life were probably sitting down waiting for the digital timer in the corner of there Virtuals self to time out and log them out of “school” for the day...

An like that the timer did, 3pm appeared and his once full gym class was now empty and he was staring at blackness. Unhooking the chip from the house chords he sighed. 

The chip was inside his wrist, implanted at first as a tracker for the COVID 19 Pandemic that killed millions, then year by year it was upgraded like a IPhone to have more “features”

The light wires were now unnecessary as electricity was now all solar or Nuclear. So the big clunky wires were repurposed for the VRWurld.

Which was used for school, meetings, a lot of people used it like he used to use Instagram or Snapchat, VRWurld was there instagram....

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the Amazon deliver bot ring the door bell, with just boxers on he walked over and scanned his thumb to “sign” the package. 

The little floating bot’s blue eyes widened as a blue LED “smile” lit up the blackness of the screen/“face”, “Thank you for using Amazon! We pride ourselves on being the worlds best store!”

 _Oh yeah....Amazon made all big retails die or sell themselves to them._ Atsumu thought. 

The bot left and Atsumu’s package floated to the living rooms table. He sat on the couch and touched the digital label on the box.

ATSUMU MIYA, XxX-LIVE DRIVE, CY-LIVE INC.

”Cy-live?” Atsumu asked no one in particular, as he opened the box.   
  
“What the fuck?” He shouted. An as he did he took a step back from the box, standing up from his sitting position. 

Touching his chip he dialed Osamu....

  
”Hello? I’m busy at work so make it quick”

  
”Did you get me a fucken Cyborg for my birthday? Is it a sex bot?!” Atsumus groaned.

”First of, no its not a Sex Bot...what the fuck dude I’m your brother. Secondly, yeah its Just a AI Cyborg”

”Dude aren’t those expensive?!”

”Well Amazons a partner company with Cy-Live and this is just a prototype so i got it through the company”

”....Okay and what do I do with it?”

”I don’t know whatever the fuck you want...look I have to go. Your welcome bye”

Atsumu looked down at his wrist, he couldn’t even spare the cyborg a glance. He could still hear the mechanics in is swirling but he turned to looked at it. His mind blanked. 

_What the fuck?_

A tiny little robot appeared from the package the rest was empty....the little robot was floating, “Hello! I’m CMA! Let’s get started making your very own Cy-Live Cyborg!”  
  


”....”  
  
”Sorry I didn’t quite hear that!” The little robots “blue” LED mouth lit up. 

“Continue...”

The little robot jumped a little, “Great! Cy-Live is partnered with Amazon! We strive to provide the best Cyborg experience for you! I will help you customize your very own Cyborg buddy! First pick ethnicity!”

”...Japanese”

  
”I offer a in-depth customization! Just let me scan your chip? Access granted?”

”Sure..” Atsumu said, showing his wrist to the bot. 

”Final steps! Age?”

”23 like me”

”Okay one last question and we are done-zo! Gender?”

Atsumu was stumped on this one...having it as a girl would seem suspicious...

”Male”

”Okie Dokie!” The little robots face turned into a loading screen, 10% it read. While it loaded it spoke.

”Your Cy-Live friend has many features! They have over 100 emotions just like us! They are fully physical and equipped just like a real human!”

Atsumu quirked an eyebrow at that, not sexy Bot my ass he thought. 

“Your Cy-Live friend will also develop there own personality! Every Cy-Live bot already has a set personality which is a mystery to you! Have fun with your forever companion! Any inquires, or Cyborg problems please contact Cy-Live at 8532(xxX)-(Xxx)! Thank you for your patronage!”

Atsumu’s eyes widened as the Cyborg appeared to him, short, pale with bright orange hair, giant brown eyes and a adorable face. 

“Name Your Cy-Live buddy and you are completely done! “

Atsumu’s eyes widened, “Hinata? Hinata Shouyou?”

”Confirmed! If you have any questions please ask me!”

Atsumu shook his head at the robot feverently, “Why...Why does he look like someone I used to know?!”

The robots blue eyes didn’t move, “Command not recognized! Battery low will self charge!”

”Wait!” But the little robot went back to the box to charge. Atsumu was left by himself with the cyborg that looked strikingly to his ex-lover.....

* * *

“Hi Atsumu”

”Hinata” stood cross legged fully clothes on the ground. Atsumu coulnd’t look at... _it._

”Atsumu? Are you mad at me?” “Hinata” asked with it eyes. 

Atsumu glared at him, “Shut up! I don’t know what the hell you are but your...your not him!”

”Who?”

”Hinata! My Hinata!”

The cyborg nodded, “I _am!”_

”No your this weird robot thing! Your not even human!”

The cyborgs eyes began to tear up and actual tears came out, “Your so mean Atsumu!”  
  


That was enough to hit him in the heart, suddenly Atsumu was overwhelmed and he walked over to the Hinata borg on the floor sitting down next to him.

”Shh no, I’m sorry baby-I mean borg” Atsumu wanted to throw himself out the window, as he hugged the bot....it even _felt_ like his Hinata. 

The cyborg felt like _a human, flesh, hair, tears, everything...._

Those brown eyes Atsumu hadn’t seen in forever looked at him and nodded, “It’s okay” and like that he grinned....just like he used to.

Atsumu let go all of a sudden, _that thing is not him!”_

 _”_ Stop!”

Hinata borg looked at him and nodded shyly, “Sorry Atsumu”

A like that the little helper robot floated up to Atsumu, “OOPS! Looks like you hurt your Cy-Live buddy’s feelings! Press here for help!”

”No I don’t want that...why does my Cy-Live friend look like... _that!”_ At sumo demanded.

”I access your chip to make the best companion for you!”

”So what does my...did...did you access my memories?!”

”Access was granted to me!”

”So take it back!”  
  


The little robot floated between Atsumu and Hinata-borg...

”Do you want me to DELETE Hinata?”

Hinata’s eyes widened and Atsumu felt his heart hurt...delete?

But that thing wasn’t Hinata...but it _looked, it felt like him..._

”No! Just drop it! What do i feed it?”  
  
”Hinata’s favorite food it Pork Buns!”

 _Of course it it_ , Atsumu thought bitterly.

* * *

”I’m home...What the fuck?!”  
  


Atsumu was sitting down next to a sleeping Hinata-borg who was sitting upright.

”Atsumu what the fuck....is Hinata alive?!”

”No! Your stupid cyborg tech did this! It accessed my fucken memories! It....it made this thing!”

”Atsumu...I can take it back...”

Atsumu sighed looking down defeated, “No it....this thing looks like him, feels like him...”  
  
”...Its a robot though?”

Atsumu groaned, “I know! I fucken know! I know Hinata left me for Kageyama and that before the accident he called me but we i don’t know got frozen and next thing I know we’re here!”

”Atsumu...” Osamu, hugged his brother. His tears hit the floor as he sniffled and clutched to his brother. 

  
“Tsu-Tsu? Are you okay?”

Atsumu’s heart stopped and Osamu let go of his brothers embrace....

”How...How the fuck does it know that?” Osamu asked, eyes widened. 

“It accessed my memories dumbass....Hinata-bot go make me food”

The Hinata nodded smiling, “If that makes you feel better fine!” He pitted a bit and the Hinata-bot looked at Osamu, “Would you like some Osamu?”

”I...no I’m fine Hinata”  
  
”Hinata- _bot_ Osamu...its not him”

”Oh yeah totally.” Osamu said loosing his voice.

* * *

”Hinata-bot stop!”  
  


Hinata bot was smiling, hugging Atsumu, “But volleyball is so much fun like this than it VRWRULD!”

”I know but your going to break something!”

The bot nodded, “Okay”

”Atsumu can I talk to you?” Osamu asked as he peeked his head into his room. 

“Oka, Hinata-bot don’t play volleyball in here”

”Promise! It’s no fun without you!”

Atsumu scoffed, ignoring the familiar warm feeling... _its not him_

Osamu opened the door to his room and Atsumu entered, “I asked a colleague, they think its a normal bot but...he doesn’t seem like it does he?”

Atsumu ran his hands through his hair, “I have no idea...he talks like him so much...he feels like him....”

Osamu wrinkled his nose, “Have you and the bot have had....sex?”  
  
”What?! No! I meant like when he hugs me!”

”Oh...does he “love” you?”

Atsumus scoffed, “He’s a bot!”

”Technically a cyborg....”

”How? Cyborg is part human...nothing of that is human! It’s metal! The little robot teleported him!”  
  
”Yet he feels alive? He knows stuff Atsumu....”

”Well its from my memories! Drop it! As soon as I can I’m getting rid of it! Maybe but it up for adoption...its not him so why lie to myself?”

* * *

”Atsumu?what is love?”

Atsumu choked on the soda, he glared at the Hinata bot, “Shut up! Don’t say that!”

The Hinata bot looked down and sniffled, “Oh okay...sorry”

Atsumu left the room, the Hinata bot looking at the books in his room....

* * *

“Atsumu! Look the old lady at the shop gave me these flowers!”

Atsumu looked over at the lady and she smiled, “Your boyfriends so cute!”

Atsumu glared at her, “He’s a Assiatant-Bot”  
  
The lady eyes widened, “Wow, what model? He looks so....human.”  
  
Atsumu shrugged, “I got him from the dump”

The lady nodded and left, Hinata looked at Atsumu with _those eyes._

“The dump? I’m mad at you Atsumu!” He huffed and walked away.

Atsumu scoffed but he couldn’t ignore the look he flashed him that made his heart hurt, “Hinata-bot stop look-I’m sorry okay...”

Hinata looked at Atsumu up close that he took a step back, Hinatabot smiled, “O forgive you, your lucky your cute!”

”What?!” Atsumu seethed.   
  
Hinata-bot blushed, “NOTHING!”

* * *

”Get rid of the robot”

Osamu stopped switching through the pages of the book and looked at him, “Why now?”

  
”That thing said i was...cute. Get rid of it.”

”Atsumu....if he was made with your memories it makes sense...you dated the real Hinata for years...”

Atsumu sniffled, “Unitl he broke up with me for Kageyama.”  
  


”You don’t know that, Hinata might have been going through something....Kageyama confirmed they weren’t involved.”

”But Kageyama loved him! Maybe more than me....maybe thats why Hinata left”

”I never left you Atsumu!”, the Hinata bot’s hair was wet sticking to his head, a white wet tshirt sticking to his body. 

Atsumu went livid, he got up in the Hinata-bots face, “Not you! My Hinata! The real Hinata! You’re a cheap knock off! A doll! Your never going to be him eve if you think you are, he was so amazing and I loved him more than my life! So stop it! Shut up! I’m getting rid of you, you dumb machine!”

Tears began to spill from the Hinata-bot, one after the other.

Osamu grabbed his brothers shoulder and pushed him back, “Atsumu...stop”

  
”No! This will never be him-“

  
”Atsumu wait there’s something I need to-“  
  
”No! I want this imposter OUT!”

”Atsumu!”  
  
”It’s okay Osamu....I’ll leave.” The Hinata bot grabbed nothing and before leaving looked back, “I do love you Atsumu...I called you to say I broke up with you because I had cancer....”

An then he left, but Atsumu was still seething, “Now that dumb robot it saying shit like that! I should sell him to a junk yard!”  
  


”Atsumu..he...is a cyborg **_not a robot!_** ”

”What part of him is human?!”  
  


”His conscious you idiot!” Osamu growled. 

  
“What?”  
  


”I asked a colleague, the Cy-Live company went bankrupt, it stopped existing the reason I bought it was because the company gave it to me for cheap. It was assigned to Miya...Atsumu. The company specialized in transferring consciousness to cyborgs...it was deemed too risky and only few made it....”

”So your...your saying haha...that...” Atsumu’s voice broke, “That’s really my...my Hinata?”

  
”Yes! You idiot! That’s his mind and his memories!”  
  


”But the bot....”

  
”The little shit was reading a script, the company never disclosed that it was real human consciousness and they got sued that’s why they closed down! An for making some faulty....”

”What faults?”

”I don’t know....”

”Help!” Atsumu screamed for the little robot, it came in a hurry.

  
”How may i help!”

”What faults does my cyborg have?!”

”All cy-live companions have a lifespan set to the creator, currently you have not set one for Hinata!”

”That’s...thats not what I meant more info!”

”Our cyborgs might SELF DELETE if there happiness level is below 3%”

”...What’s...whats Hinatas?”  
  


”9%”

Atsumu looked at Osamu, his eyes widened, “WE gotta go!”

Osamu nodded, opening the door, “Let’s go!”

* * *

”5%”

  
”Shut up! Where is he?!”

”Take a left, you are 9 minutes away. “

The car swerved through the streets, “4%”

Atsumu was clutching his shirt....tears spilling over, “I can’t loose him again Osamu..shit I’m a idiot...Osamu if he dies...he’s really gone this time...”  
  


”4.5%”

”There he’s there” Osamu screamed at Atsumu. Atsumu jumped out of the car and ran to Hinata. He was in a small dark alley with neon lights lighting hid face. Looking down at the floor he looked exhausted. 

“Hinata! Hinata!”

”Atsumu....you hate me I’m sorry....”

  
Atsumu grabbed him in a embrace, “Baby no, i’m so sorry i didn’t know it was really you...i thought you were purely AI”

”How are you sure its me huh? Maybe I am a robot....”  
  


Atsumu brushed Hinata’s hair from his eyes, “No I know its you baby, I never knew you had cancer...I never knew that. Why didn’t you tell me?”

  
”Because I was dying Atsumu...before you had your accident I...I read this companies proposition to download my consciousness so I was like why not? I called you to ask you to do it too, if the future had a way we could be together again but the you got in a accident!”

  
”I know I’m sorry...”  
  


”It’s not your fault, that dude was drunk and crashed with you and Osamu...so I lived through my cancer but you....you were unconscious and they told me you were dead...”  
  


”I might as well have been...”  
  


”No! So they asked me what to do so I...I told them to keep you plugged in and Osamu as well...”

”You saved us...”  
  


”No, I just paid, but then the cancer came back so I transferred my conscious, I didn’t know what happened to you two...”

”It’s okay we’re here now, I’m here now Shouyou, I missed you so much”

Atsumu littered small kissed on his face, Hinata’s tears still fell from his face....

”Why didn’t you tell me all fo this at first?”

  
”I had amnesia for the first few months then the memories came back slowly but I thought you _knew”_

Atsumu shook his head, “No I didn’t the company you signed to went under and all it said was cyborg but a lot of companies call bots cyborgs...”

Hinata nodded, “I understand...you still love me right?”

”Always...even if the world changed time and time again. 20th century or 40th I love you and only you no matter what or where.”

An like that he pressed his lips to Hinatas, an he knew that he was kissing a cyborg...human lips felt more squishy but he didn’t mind the firmness of the kiss. Because he knew Hinata was inside that shell...and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
